vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-Na Lee
Summary Su-Na Lee is a Pandora and was formerly the strongest active-duty soldier of the Chevalier. She held the rank of First Lieutenant until she rose in rebellion alongside Gengo Aoi against the Chevalier. She is also the appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strike-force: Platoon 13. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Su-Na Lee Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 20 years Classification: Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Regeneration, Multiversal Teleportation, Duplication Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Comparable to legendary pandoras) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than Isuzu Sawatari) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level via power-scaling (Comparable to legendary pandoras) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range; multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Plasma Weapon: Su-Na's weapon is a mid-handled blade, very similar to Satellizer's, albeit much larger. Unlike Satellizer, Su-Na forms a second copy of her weapon and dual wields the pair. Intelligence: High Notable Attacks/Techniques: During her tenure as a Pandora, Su-Na has proven to be an incredibly powerful Pandora with enormous amount of raw natural talent. As a West Genetics student, Su-Na's talent allowed her to quickly master High End Skills, and matched with a savage battle strategy, become the top ranked of her class, ultimately striking fear by her classmates as a result. Upon joining the Chevalier, Su-Na became the strongest active duty cadet before her defection under Gengo. In addition to regular Stigmata, Su-Na is compatible with Plasma Stigmata, being equipped with five 2, which are stronger and more stable than the Busters'; she is also compatible with Legendary Stigmata, whose purity is closest to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata, which would consume almost any other Pandora, further demonstrating Su-Na's abnormality among fellow Pandora as well as her incredible potential. Su-Na is one of the few Pandora able to hear a signal that is projected by the Stigmata. During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na demonstrated great strength by severing the arm of a Nova with a single strike. Su-Na was fast enough to block an attack from a Plasma Stigmata empowered Isuzu Sawatari, though her weapon was damaged as a result. High-End Skills: *Despite being one of the first Pandora trained in the use of High-End Skills, Su-Na was able to master them quickly and effortlessly. *Su-Na is capable of using Accel Turn, although her exact limit is unknown. *After receiving the Legendary Stigmata System, Su-Na becomes capable of using Illusion Turn, a high-level technique akin to teleportation. An observing Gengo compared Su-Na's performance to the likes of Maria Lancelot and Chiffon. Legendary Stigmata System: *During the 13th Nova Clash, Su-Na receives a Legendary Stigmata System, which materializes as a set of armor. It enables regeneration and, according to Scarlett Ohara, is second only to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata. *Despite being a near perfect replica of Maria's Stigmata, Su-Na is able to use the system with little effort and without any drawbacks, a testament to her raw talent and potential. *With this upgrade Su-Na's power is dramatically increased, to the point that she can defeat Isuzu Sawatari with little effort. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Freezing Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 7